NCIS Story Challenges
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: A collection of one shots from ideas submitted by friends, family, and readers! Lots of Characters and Romances too! Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort and more! New chapter - Winter Wonderland - Tony shares a tradition Holiday - Tobogganing! McAbby and Tiva!
1. Intro

**NCIS Story Challenge**

Hey everyone! Here is my first "Writing Challenge" ever for you! I love NCIS, writing Fan Fictions, reviews, etc… So I've come up with a challenge to occupy myself. I know from experience, since I'm in the top quarter of my class and I ALWAYS get my assignments done WAY before the due date, I always have excess time to do whatever. I love to write so each week (or so), I have something to do that I enjoy doing and it makes me happy =) Some will be shorter, others longer…

I have written the first stories from prompts. Now, when you review / send PM write what you want to see. 1 idea will be chosen, by random draw, and I will write a one shot. Here's the example from my friend (first story here):

**Title - Fatherly Love?**

**Ziva's father surprises her and comes for a visit. But Ziva doesn't seem happy. I want a flashback to her child hood, where her father tells her Crying is a sign of weakness. I also want Gibbs to confront Eli and to show his fatherly side to Ziva.**

**Parings:**

**Gibbs/Ziva **

**Father/Daughter**

I love… no _**ADORE**_… challenges, but I do have a few simple little rules:

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Guide lines**

**-No Male/Male or Female/Female romances! Friendships/Family is fine.**

**-I have **_**TONS **_**of**__**trouble writing Kate, it never comes out right (other then flash backs), so please use Ziva instead.**

**-I will not write any M content (all are rated T just to be on the safe side)**

**-I don't really like Pre-NCIS, but I will do flashbacks.**

**-Character whump is fine (and totally awesome) on my part.**

**-OOC parts are occasional (I cannot help myself especially with Romance parts. I'm an incurable romantic at times)**

**-Supernatural is really hard for me, But I will do something like (when they get knocked out, dreaming, dying, zoned out, etc…) Ziva sees Talia and Ari or Gibbs sees Shannon and Kelly, or Tony sees Kate in a dream the night before his date with Ziva and they have a conversation. Now that is a challenge for me and its fun too!!!**

**-When submitting yours, **_**please**___**give a **_**GOOD**_** summary/description, a title, you desired parings (if you want) and chose a type for parings (example of submission for a story below)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Example submission for story:

**Title **

**Summary **

Here you add everything you want to happen in it.

Example: I want bomb placed somewhere in NCIS by a mass murderer

Example: I want it to be Christmas and Abby and McGee to kiss under the mistletoe.

Example: I want the team to be stuck in the bullpen during a snowstorm.

Example: I want a dramatic scene where Tony and Ziva get taken hostage.

Example: I want Gibbs to go to dinner with Jenny but they both get caught up in a firefight because of a robbery gone wrong.

**Parings **

If you don't want a paring, write down main character(s) you want

**Chose parings style (if you have one):**

~Romance

~Friendship

~Family (father/daughter OR father/son OR etc… I think you get what I mean)

~Other (please specify)

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**That's pretty much it! **

**If you would like to submit a story prompt / request / challenge please Review or send a PM and I'll add yours to the 'draw' **

**Once each story is completed, I'll take new requests. You will be credited in the A/N at the top of each story with your summary, title, and parings (if there is one)**

**Please send me one! I love a challenge!!!**

**Thank you so much! **

**Jen***

**Now, onto the stories!**


	2. Fatherly Love?

**A/N- Here is the first story! Thanks to my friend for the idea (she prefers to be kept anonymous) this is dedicated to her! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns all characters…**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Fatherly Love?**

**When Ziva's father comes for a surprise visit, is all what it seems? Is it really just a loving, caring father coming to check up on his daughter to make sure she is fine and nothing is wrong and to keep in touch or is they're ulterior motives and it's all a scheme? All is to be revealed…**

**Parings:**

**Gibbs/Ziva**

**Father/Daughter**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**NCIS Bullpen**

**08:33**

"Aw, COME ON!" Tony yelled out loud, in the middle of the silence that had settled over the squad room.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva inquired, annoyed at the loud disturbance.

"I just lost the auction!" He whined.

"What auction, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snarled from his desk.

"Limited edition Movie Collection Box set! Only 5 were ever made! It's like a movie collectors dream to own one! They cost like 25,000 dollars but this was…"

"_Sheket Bevakasha_! Some of us are_ TRYING_ to actually get some work completed!"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Always full of fire." Ziva jumped from her desk as the familiar voice floated to her ears. She stiffly moved towards the elevator and into his open arms. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Once Ziva was finally let go she looked into his eyes, "What are you doing here Aba?"

Eli looked surprised, "Cannot a father come check up on his daughter? I want to make sure everything is going well and if you're being treated well! Everything is going well I presume, correct?" He said with a smile.

Ziva knew something was up. He was too happy and unprofessional, total opposite of his usual act. Something was defiantly up. "Everything is fine." Ziva replied dryly.

He nodded, "Good, that's good. Now, I just have to talk to Director Vance for a bit and then I'll be back down." Giving her a tender peck on the cheek, he headed briskly for the stairs.

She slowly returned to her file cluttered desk with a surprised, uncomfortable look on her face. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned back to her opened, three quarters finished word document of her case report.

A few minutes later a caffeine hyper Abby bounded energetically into the bullpen. Gibbs looked, "What do you got abs?"

She smiled, "Well, I went bowling with the nuns again and Sister Rosita got…"

"About the case Abby." He said.

"_Typical Abby." _He thought to himself as Abby took over his computer and started pulling pictures up to the plasma.

"Well as you can see here," She expanded a photo of a gun and zoomed in on the barrel, "Our mystery guy left us a print. I ran it through AFIS and I got a match!" She pulled up another photo, but this time it was of a man, "Michael Reeves. Gibbs, you where right! It _WAS_ the husband who killed her! That's why I'm never getting married!"

Gibbs just laughed, "Good idea. I tried already it three times. FBI picking him up?"

Abby nodded, "Yup! Agent Sacks was there when the AFIS results came in so he left to go get Fornell so they could arrest him."

"Ugh, how can you say that name so nicely? You know, he still thinks I killed that woman! I reminded him that I was framed but he still doesn't care! Ugh!" Tony exclaimed angrily.

Abby just shook her head while Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Well I guess that means where done with this case." Gibbs said as he printed his report.

Tony threw down his pen enthusiastically, "Yes! Case closed!" He yelled dramatically.

Gibbs sent him an annoyed glare, "Yes, it is closed, but you have to finish your case report first."

Tony gave a unenthusiastic groan, before turning back to his computer, "So not fair."

Tim chuckled, "I'm done mine."

Ziva smiled as she closed her file too, "I just finished."

"You wouldn't think so if you actually finished your report because you worked on it instead of bidding on some auction."

Tony just grumbled and continued writing.

"Thank you Leon." Eli said as he shook Vance's hand as he walked back down the stairs.

Ziva stood up as her father beckoned her to come over by the window. She stood cautiously.

"Ziva, I want you to return to Mossad." He started.

In the back ground, Ziva could see hear Abby's cry, "No! She can't leave!"

"Father…"

"No Ziva. You do not belong here. You belong back in Israel. At home."

Ziva shook her head, "No Director, I belong here, at NCIS. This is my home."

The whole team could see the fury burning in Eli's eyes. Even from a distance.

"Are you disobeying your father?" He asked angrily.

"If that means staying here, then yes!" She exclaimed defiantly.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Your home is in Israel, not here! You Belong for Mossad, not NCIS! You are trained for Mossad! You do not belong here! I care about you and I want you home!"

Ziva snorted, "Care?! When have you ever cared! You didn't _care_ about me when Ima died! You didn't _care _when I had a dance performance! You never even showed up, even when you promised to! You never _cared_ for me a day in my life! I've always been just another agent!"

"That's not true." He contradicted fierily.

"You never cared! You sent me on a suicide mission when I was 18!" She yelled.

The small crowd that had stopped to watch the fight between the Mossad Director and Agent, gasped. Abby's jaw dropped in horror, Tony and Tim where speechless, and Gibbs was amazed that a father could do that to his daughter. Ziva kept a straight face but fire raged in Eli's eyes.

Before anyone could say or do anything a hand came flying as Ziva's face, making a horrible sound as his hand made contact to her skin. Her head violently was whipped to the side but she kept her face stony. In the corner of her eye she could see Abby gasp, Tim's eyes widened, while Tony restrained Gibbs from tackling the Mossad Director.

"I am now giving you a direct order. You have two days to pack and say your goodbyes then you will leave."

"No." Ziva said defiantly, "I will not return."

Another slap came her way but she didn't let the pain show on her face, "You what?!" Eli raged.

"I quit. I am no longer Mossad. I will find another job, but I will NOT return to Mossad, Israel. You've controlled me for my whole life, but not anymore. I want to live my life and not under your every command. You are no more then the average _Benzona!_"

Eli gave her a death glare. It even made Tony scared, and he wasn't even the one receiving it. Even the crowd backed up, but Ziva kept strong.

"_Ya Sharlila mizdayenet!_" He yelled.

"_Tistom tapeh yanaal!_ You _noshech kariot! _I will not return so you can just _tahnis li latahat_!" She yelled back.

Eli's eyes widened at insults. A fist came out and hit Ziva in the face. She fell to the ground. "_Alvey tamot be pigoa!_" He spat as he pushed through the small crowd forcefully to the exit stairs, managing to even knock some people over. By now most of the crowd had jumped away and scattered back to their desks.

Ziva picked herself off the ground and Gibbs realized that the look he saw when Eli said _Alvey tamot be pigoa_, it wasn't anger, instead it was hurt and sadness. Ziva was about to return to her desk when Gibbs pulled her towards the elevator. Once inside and the doors had closed, Gibbs hit the emergency stop switch. Ziva looked to the ground at her feet as unshed tears prickled in her eyes.

"Ziva, it's alright to cry you know." Gibbs said gently after seeing the emotions playing across her face although she tried to hold it back.

Ziva shook her head violently, "No, as my father told me when I was young, crying is a sign of weakness…" Her eyes glazed over as a flashback came to mind.

_**Young Ziva knelt by her mothers bedside shaking her profusely, "Ima! Ima wake up! Please wake up Ima!"**_

_**When Ziva realized why she wasn't waking up, she broke down in tears. A few prayers later Ziva walked out of her mother's room. She slid down the wall and started sobbing. **_

_**Her father was nearby and came up to her, "Ima's gone!" She told him. He stood there, with an emotionless expression on his face. "Don't you care!?" She yelled at him in despair. He roughly grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet, "Don't you EVER talk to me that way again!" Slapping her on the face, tears poured from her eyes again. He slapped her again, "Do not cry! Crying is a sign of weakness. Good soldiers don't cry!"**_

_**She nodded and held back her tears. Her life's goal was to impress her father, and tears would ruin everything…"**_

Gibbs pulled Ziva into a hug, "Oh Ziva. Your father is a bastard!"

Ziva buried her head into his shoulder as tears threatened to spill, "I spent my whole life trying to get my father to be proud of me! I-I did everything he asked but it w-was never good enough!"

Gibbs gently rocked her back and forth as he did with Kelly when she was upset. He gently stroked her hair comfortingly as she continued, "I-I never c-could do anything r-right! And today… today he told me…" She stopped and pulled away, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry Gibbs! I d-didn't mean to…"

Gibbs gently took her head in his hands, being careful of the large bruise that had formed on her cheek, "You can continue if you want."

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, "He said _Alvey tamot be pigoa_ to me! It's a terrible insult! It means I wish you to die in a terrorist act!"

"Oh Ziva!" He hugged her again before continuing, "He just can't choose both you and Mossad, and it's not your fault!"

"I do not want to go back to Israel. My family is here. Abby's like a sister, Tony is the best friend I was never allowed to have, Tim is like a brother to me, Ducky's like the grandfather I always wanted, and you're the father I never had."

Gibbs smiled lightly.

Ziva smiled back before getting serious, "What am I going to do now? Since I am no longer Mossad, my liaison position with NCIS will be terminated and I'll be forced back to Israel. To stay here, I would need a new job and US citizenship. What should I do Gibbs?" She asked, and Gibbs could pick up the note of desperation in her voice.

Gibbs smiled, "How would you like to be a NCIS agent? You've got all of the necessary requirements."

Ziva smiled happily, "I would LOVE that! But what about the citizenship I will still need that."

Gibbs nodded, "I have a few favors I can call into play. Well, lets just say a lot of people owe me one so I'll just use it."

Ziva sighed in relief, "I'm not going to let you leave Ziver. If you go back to Israel, you'll probably get sent on another suicide mission and I won't let my second daughter die on me." Gibbs said as he restarted the elevator.

Ziva hugged him once more and once the doors opened, they both strode through the bullpen. Gibbs called out to them, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new teammate, Agent Ziva David..."

Smiles where on everyone's faces but Ziva's and Gibbs' were the largest.

Gibbs looked over as Abby engulfed Ziva into a hug. Gibbs smiled to himself, _"One big happy family."_

**The End!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- That's it for this story! Hope you all liked it! Sorry about any OOC moments… I have a slight cold coming on and my head is all foggy. Sadly I've got this stupid 3 day retreat for school I have to go to on Monday (the 14****th**** to 16****th****) to Wednesday and I am NOT looking forward to it! I'll tell you how it goes on my next story…**

**Speaking of that Please Review! I love them!**

**Also, PLEASE review with a story Idea or PM me one! I'll be looking at them all on Sunday night (tomorrow night) and I'll randomly choose one for over my trip. I have this nifty book light that clips onto my notepad and it is super bright so I'll write after lights out.**

**There are about 60 people going. I laugh at the people who actually think 30ish girls are going to fall asleep without talking! Record was 3am before everyone crashed. *Sigh* if they keep me up that late, somebody better keep those paper clips away because I might just turn into Ziva! (Insert evil laugh here) **

**For anyone who wants to know what the yelling war in Hebrew was… I would recommend googleing "Insults in Hebrew" that's where I found TONS! Some were really bad so I didn't put them in, but here is what it all means…**

**You are no more then the average **_**Benzona!**_**"**

**-Benzona = Son Of a *itch**

"_**Ya Sharlila mizdayenet!**_**" He yelled.**

**-Ya Sharlila mizdayenet = you fu**ing slut**

"_**Tistom tapeh yanaal!**_** You **_**noshech kariot! **_**I will not return so you can just **_**tahnis li latahat**_**!" She yelled back.**

**-Tistom tapeh yanaal = shut up you idiot**

**-noshech kariot = Pillow biter**** (Supposedly it's an insult)**

**-tahnis li latahat = stick it up my a****

**Eli's eyes widened at insults. A fist came out and hit Ziva in the face. She fell to the ground. "**_**Alvey tamot be pigoa!**_**" He spat**

**-Alvey tamot be pigoa = I wish you to die in a terrorist act**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Now you see why I rated it T…**

**Pretty please send me a story idea! I would be sooooooooooooooo happy!!!**

**Thanks soooooooooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhhh!**

**Jen***


	3. Our Team

**A/N- Hey again! Thanks to AthosionWarrior and Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something for the reviews!**

**This was a completed one-shot, from a my friend Sam's prompt:**

**Normal Day?**

**Evil girlfriend with wine bottles, a search project turning out to be more, sleeping in a bit too late, racing the FBI... Yup, normal day… Multiple point of view story, starting with Abby.**

**Parings**

**None**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Abby**

When I walked into NCIS that morning I was so excited. Something told me that it was going to be a great day. I skipped my way to my lab and bumped into Tony.

I was about to hug him but when I saw his face, I quickly scooted away, down the hall, and into my lab, where I though I would be safer.

**Tony**

That morning when I woke up, my head was extremely sore the last night.

_Flash Back Starts_

_"Wow, tonight was a great night, don't you think?" Marie said to me. "Yeah, great." I replied sarcastically. "Want to go out for a night on the town tomorrow?" "Ugh… Thanks but no thanks." I replied. _

_She cocked her head, "Why? Didn't you enjoy today?" I knew I would have to tell her the truth, "Not really. I'm sorry but it's not going to work out with me and you." Marie took the empty bottle of wine and smashed it over my head saying, "You're so pathetic! It's over!"_

_Flash Back Ends_

I walked into NCIS and as I'm walking Abby runs into me. I'm about to say something but she runs off to her lab. I rub the back of my head as I walk into the Bull pen. Gibbs looks up at me, his eyebrows raised. I quickly drop my hand and sit at my desk.

**Gibbs**

As I looked up from my computer, Tony walked in. He was rubbing his head, wincing. When he sees me looking, he dropped his hand and quickly retreated to his desk. I got up and positioned myself in front of his desk. He looks up, "DiNozzo, you alright?"

"I'm fine." "Tony…"

"Boss! I am Fine." He snapped back. I gave him a light head slap, to warn him not to use that tone, especially not today. Boy was I in a bad mood. As my hand hit his head he groaned.

The look in his eyes showed me that he was in pain. "DiNozzo, my office, now."

**McGee**

I looked up from my computer and grimaced. It was going to be a long day. Gibbs was already grumpy this morning and now this. As Gibbs ushered Tony into the elevator, I sighed. I looked around, something was missing.

I realized that Ziva was late. Almost 20 minutes late. This is not going to make Gibbs' day any better. She'd better arrive soon if she wants to sneak in unnoticed by Gibbs.

**Abby**

My baby beeped. As I turned towards it I gasped. I started jumping up and down, extremely excited yelling, "I got a ding! I got a DING! Three days and 9 hours but I did not give up! Major Mass Spec. got a match!"

I quickly printed out the results and ran for the elevator, bouncing in excitement as I waited. After 2 minuets I realized Gibbs was using the elevator as his office again. I sighed and started to run as fast as I could, not being able to hold in my excitement.

**McGee**

A few minutes later Abby came into the squad room, panting. "Gibbs took over the elevator again! I had to run all of the stairs for the third time this week! If it continues on like this, I'll lose another dress size by next Monday!"

She said to me as she walked up, handing me a sheet of paper. "These are those test results we needed to put _him _into jail."

I looked over the results and realized who Abby was referring to. In our interrogation room, was a man who had been arrested for killing a Naval Officer. "That's great Abby!" I exclaimed, "Now we finally have solid proof."

As she walked away I picked up my phone. I scheduled for our killer to be picked up by the FBI in 10 minutes. "Gibbs told you to call me?" Fornell asked suspiciously

"Yes, if not I would not be calling you." I hung up the phone and waited for Gibbs to come back to the bull pen.

**Tony**

What is Gibbs thinking? Am I in trouble? Why else would I be in here then… Gibbs looked me in the eye, making me feel even more nervous. "Tony," he started, "What happened?"

Why is Gibbs going so soft on me? He must know something is up.

**Gibbs**

I could tell that Tony was thinking, probably about why I was going so soft on him. "Answer me Tony. I really need to know."

He sighed and looked me in the eye, "Went out on a date last night." He paused.

"That's no change. You always go on dates. Now continue." I stated.

"Well, this was our second date and well, I decide that she wasn't for me, so I decided to end it. She got furious at me. She picked up the empty wine bottle and wacked me on the head with it."

**Tony**

"Boss, don't worry! I'm fine; I've been hit harder before."

He gave me a look. "Come on; let's go get Ducky to check you over."

"Boss! I'm fine, it's just a bruise!" I protested as Gibbs restarted the elevator.

"You have no choice Tony. We're going to Ducky, and that's final."

I grumbled as he pushed me out of the elevator.

**Ducky**

That morning was very quiet. Jimmy called in sick that morning so it was just me. I heard the doors to autopsy open and I looked over to see who it was. Gibbs and Tony strode through the door, "Good Morning Jethro, Good Morning Anthony. What can I do for you two today?"

"Well, Tony decided to break up with his girlfriend last night…"

"And?" I questioned, typical DiNozzo.

"She got a bit angry about that. She hit him over the head with an empty wine bottle. I'd like you to check him over."

I pointed to the chair at my desk and Tony sat down saying "It's just a bruise." He said.

I pulled on a pair of gloves and walked behind him. First thing I noticed was a large sized bump, "Nice sized bump she gave you."

I gently touched it and he groaned, "Not so hard."

**Tony**

I winced as he pressed extremely hard on my bruise, "Not so hard." I complained.

A few minutes later I heard Ducky strip off his gloves I stood up. Gibbs was the first to ask, "So?"

Ducky smiled and said to me, "Well in some ways you were right. It is just one big bruise. You'll be fine." I nodded and followed in Gibbs' wake.

**McGee**

I saw Gibbs enter the squad room. I looked over to Ziva's desk, but she still wasn't there. I gulped knowing that Gibbs would be fuming when he found out that Ziva was an hour late.

I briskly walked over to him and gave him the good news, before the bad, "Hey boss. Abby got a hit from her mass spec. so I called the FBI, like you told me, and they took him away. They assured me that he will be prosecuted"

He smiled at me and said, "That's good news. Now what's the bad?" I stuttered, "What makes you think there's bad news?"

How did he know there was bad news? At this point, I desperately hoped that Ziva got one of the messages I sent her. Maybe, just before I would tell Gibbs, she would stealthily sneak in and sit in her desk and I would be able to say that there was no bad news.

"I'm waiting." Gibbs' voice interrupted my thoughts. He stood in front of his desk and waited for me to answer, "I'm still waiting McGee." He said.

"Well, it's not really bad news it's just Ziva's late by almost an hour. I already tried her cell phone, it's switched off. The first few calls I placed to her home phone no one answered. After that it was busy."

**Gibbs**

As McGee finished explaining, I asked him, "Did you check her schedule? She could have an appointment or meeting with someone."

"I forgot to do that! On it boss!" I sat down at my desk and picked up my phone. I called Ziva's phone and got the same result as McGee. I waited impatiently as he checked her schedule.

"She has nothing marked on her timetable for today." McGee said. I saw Tony look over to Ziva's desk, worriedly.

**Tony**

I looked over to Ziva's desk. I was worried. The last time she was late; the FBI had a warrant out for her arrest. I wondered what could have happened.

No call, email, or message saying she wouldn't be at NCIS today. I wondered why. Gibbs got up, grabbing his gun and heading for the elevator, and called out, "Come on. We're going to go find her."

I got up quickly and followed him. McGee and I got into my car and Gibbs got into his. I followed him as drove off to her apartment.

**McGee**

As we stopped outside of her apartment, I could see her car parked outside. I got out and told them, "Ziva's car is right there and it looks perfectly fine."

Gibbs led the way to her apartment. Gibbs picked the lock open and entered. When I followed, nothing looked unusual.

**Gibbs**

I led the way into her apartment. The only light was coming from under the closed blinds. The door to the bedroom was still closed so I sent Tony and McGee to search the rest of the apartment. I walked forward and opened the door.

From where I was standing, I could see a lump of covers. I was pretty sure I knew where Ziva was. I walked back out and sent Tony and McGee back to NCIS, telling them that I would meet up with them later.

As I re-entered the room I noticed that the alarm clocks weren't set so I wondered if she just accidentally slept in. As I moved closer to the bed, I could see that Ziva was still sound asleep. I walked over and gently shook her.

**Ziva**

It felt so good to actually get some sleep. After a week of no sleep, other then 5 minutes here and there, it felt so relaxing. Not even a minute after my head hit the pillow, I was deep asleep.

Suddenly I hear a voice, "Ziva, wake up." I groaned and rolled over, burying my head into the pillow. As the shaking got more vigorous, I heard the voice again, "Ziva, wake up, its 0900. You we're supposed to be at work at 0700."

I knew I would have to wake up. I rolled over towards the voice and sleepily opened my eyes. Gibbs was standing over me.

**Gibbs**

I finally succeeded on getting Ziva to wake up. She rolled over and looked at me. "Gibbs, what are you doing here?" I looked down at her.

She looked dazed, sleepy, and slightly annoyed. "Well, you didn't tell anyone that you weren't going to be at work today, so we got worried."

She groaned again, "I sent everyone an email saying that I wouldn't be in today."

"No one got it, are you sure you sent it?"

She nodded and pointed to her computer. I walked over to it saw her opened email account. There was one new message. I told her what it said, "Your email; 'Going to be late today', was not able to send."

**Ziva**

I slowly got up. Grabbing my house coat, I put it on and shuffled over to Gibbs by the computer screen. When I saw the message I rolled my eyes. I should have just called and left a message. I followed him into the living room.

As we sat down on the couch, Gibbs looked me in the eye, asking, "Why did you need the morning off? You didn't have any appointments or meetings booked and you're not ill. I'd like to know why." Knowing that I would have to tell him, I started my story.

**Gibbs**

I listened patiently as she confessed. "A few nights ago, my father called me. He needed me to find someone for him. When I left NCIS that night, I set out to follow his leads. I thought it would only take a few hours, but I was wrong. Since he told me he needed to find him ASAP, I set out after work each night to try search. I would arrive home, with just enough time to get ready for work. Luckily last night was my last night of searching, I found his answer. Who knew one man could be so hard to find."

"That still doesn't tell me why you needed the day."

"Correction," She stated, "I only needed the morning off. The reason for that was, when you fall asleep while standing, you know you really need sleep. I got home at 0530, sent the message, and hit the straw."

"It's hay Ziva, not straw."

"Oh," She replied.

**Ziva**

Now knowing that Gibbs approved my reason, I felt relieved. I smiled, "I will meet you at work in 45 minutes." He nodded once more then strolled out the door.

30 minutes later I was almost ready to leave. I quickly ate and left.

**Tony**

When Gibbs arrived, the first thing I asked was, "Where's Ziva?" He sat at his desk, "She coming."

Not even 40 minutes later Ziva walked out into the squad room. Before I could say anything, Gibbs slammed down his phone and yelled, "Gear up, dead body in Norfolk. We'd better hurry, it's a 2 hour drive and I want to beat the FBI to the crime scene!"

The FBI is trying to beat us to the crime scene, uh oh, I can just see how this will end up. I hope we make it there before they do.

**Ziva**

As we neared the crime scene, I could see that there was already another truck there. "The FBI is there."

"Damn," I heard Gibbs mutter under his breath.

**McGee**

Although I was sitting in the back of the truck, I could tell that Gibbs was concocting a plan. As we got out of the truck, we all watched as Gibbs strode up to Fornell. "Why are you here?"

Fornell answered, "This is in our jurisdiction."

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. Naval officer means it's ours."

Fornell knew that he wouldn't win jurisdiction and he knew Gibbs wouldn't give up until he won. He decided on trying to get Gibbs to share, "Fine how about we share jurisdiction?"

Before I could hear Gibbs' answer, Ducky walked over to me, "Gibbs fighting with Fornell?"

**Ducky**

McGee nodded. I looked over towards him and saw him beckon me to bag the body. Bringing over the gurney, I bagged the body. It took longer then usual, mostly because I was listing to Gibbs and Fornell bickering and also since Mr. Palmer was sick today, I had no help. As soon as I finished, I put the body into the truck and drove off.

**Gibbs**

As soon as I saw Ducky drive off with the body, I put up my hand as it to try and stop Fornell. "Tobias, it's our case. We're not sharing it, and that's final." I walked away. "Bag and tag." We started collecting evidence and once we were done we set off, back to NCIS HQ. Once in the squad room, I told Tony and Ziva to follow any and all leads, I sent McGee to Abby's lab with evidence.

**McGee**

I walked to Abby's lab with all of the evidence we had collected. Abby ran up to me and hugged me when I entered. She took the evidence from me and started unpacking it.

**Abby**

I looked at McGee, "That's it?"

He nodded, "Yup. Not much at all."

I spread it out: a passport, dog tags, car keys, and a wallet. "What did this guy die of?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, Ducky thinks it's a natural death."

"Might be, we'll just have to wait and see." I said as I got to work.

**Ducky**

Just as I finished the autopsy, Gibbs walked through the door, "Ah Jethro, right on time, as usual." "What do you have?"

I picked up my notes, "Well, this poor fellow died of heart failure. I checked his medical records, it was hereditary, both sides of the family. I'm just going to check with Abby just to be sure."

"Thanks duck." Gibbs walked out of autopsy and towards the elevator, probably to check on her results.

**Abby**

McGee had left so it was just me and my music. I turned it up loud and waited for the results. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Gibbs and he spoke to me using sign language, _"Abby! Turn the music down! I can't hear myself think!" _

I quickly signed _"sorry"_ back and clicked the volume down, almost all the way.

"That's better," Gibbs said as he handed me a Caf-Pow. I smiled and took a long sip. "What do you have for me Abs?"

"Ducky was right, it was a natural death, not murder." Gibbs gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out.

**Gibbs**

I walked back into the squad room and told them to stop working on leads. It was a natural death. McGee and Tony stopped their conversations and hung up their phones. I sat at my desk and looked over to Ziva.

I could hear her talking, no yelling, in Hebrew. She rolled her eyes and slammed the phone back on the receiver. "What's up?" Tony asked her.

"My father wants me to return to Israel. He says that he needs me to continue searching. I do not believe him. I think he just wants me back at Mossad again."

McGee looked over to her, shocked, "You're not leaving? Are you?" She smiled at him, "No, I will not be going. I came to Washington to get away from Mossad, and I have no intention of returning anytime soon."

I smiled, "I'm glad you're not leaving. I still need you here. But no matter what and this goes for all of you. No matter what you do this will always be Our Team..."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- That's it for #2! I am working on one from the reviews I got now. This was luckily completed and since I'm leaving tomorrow I posted this one so nobody gets impatient with me. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please Review even if you're not submitting an idea/challenge! Although, I do love challenges!**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Next story:**

**Truth behind Lies**

When a bomb goes off and the team gets kidnapped, something shocks everyone. Ari's back! He was supposed to be dead; she killed him three years ago! Is his story true? Or is it just another lie? ~(-AthosionWarrior's idea mixed with Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something's promptTeam in some kind of danger-)~

**Characters**

**Ari/Ziva**

**Brother/sister**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Thanks and please review!**

**Jen***


	4. Truth Behind Lies

**Truth behind Lies**

**When a bomb goes off and the team gets kidnapped, something shocks everyone. Ari's back! He was supposed to be dead; she killed him three years ago! Is his story true? Or is it just another lie?**

**Characters**

**Ari/Ziva**

**Brother/sister**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to AthosionWarrior and Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something!**

**AthosionWarrior's idea mixed with Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something's prompt (****Team in some kind of danger)**

**Thank you both and also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed =)**

**Oh ya! I separated this into parts 1, 2, 3… for easier reading… just on those main changes in area/characters/etc…**

**Now, onto ****Truth behind Lies****!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I'd be a character on the show =)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_**PLEASE READ**__** Author's Note**__** AT END OF STORY! **_

_**Thank you all so much, Jen***_

**PART 1**

**NCIS Bullpen**

**08:39**

Ziva stood in the elevator as it made its slow ascend to her floor. Finally the doors opened and she stepped out. As soon as she got to her desk, Gibbs sent her a glare, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to take the day."

Ziva shrugged, "I did not need the day off."

"Go Home." Gibbs said, but Ziva didn't move, causing him to sigh. Every year on this day, Gibbs would tell her to take the day. It was the anniversary of Ziva killing Ari. Ziva would always take the day, but this year was different. She wasn't just going to let herself sit at home doing nothing all day.

Tony and McGee walked in, bickering over something for the third time that week. Tony stopped in front of her desk, "Hey Zee-vah! Why are you here? I today was your day off?"

Ziva looked up, "It is, but I thought I should catch up on some work."

"You need a life," Tony stated as he sat down at his desk.

"I already have a life." Ziva said, totally confused.

"No! It's an expression! It means you need to get a hobby, have some fun, you know, LIVE!" Tony exclaimed. Ziva just shook her head at him.

"Gear up, got a lead on our case!"

**House by Quantico**

**10:33**

Parking their car against the curb, they all got out. Pulling their guns from their holsters they moved cautiously towards the white cargo van in the driveway. "Clear." Tony whispered as the advanced towards the door.

"NCIS, federal agents, open up!" Gibbs yelled and when they got no answer, he kicked down the door.

"Clear!" Tony shouted from the living room.

"Clear!" McGee yelled from the kitchen.

"Clear!" Gibbs bellowed from the dinning room.

"We've got a body in here!" Ziva exclaimed from the bedroom.

The team walked into the bedroom only to see a bloody body on the bed. "Call Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva opened her cell phone and dialed, "Autopsy." Ducky answered.

"We've got a body here at 38 Mill Road."

"Ah, I heard you we're heading to Quantico. How many bodies?"

"Only one…"

Before she could finish a loud "BANG" echoed through the room, sending a powerful blast from under the bed. With the velocity of the blast, Gibbs was thrown to the wall, McGee towards the closet door, Tony towards the door, and Ziva towards the mirror by the dresser…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PART 2**

**Somewhere**

**15:27**

Ziva opened her eyes groggily to some unfamiliar sounds: feet scuffing against concrete, constant annoying groans, and soft voices… No matter how confused she was, she knew one thing; this was definitely not in the bull pen.

"Hey Ziva, you awake over there?" Tony asked from across the room.

Ziva moved her hand to try and rub her eyes, only to find that they were bound. Blinking a few times to get her eyes used to the light, "Yes, I am awake now."

She looked around carefully. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were all bound in a similar fashion as she was. Hands tied together, around a pole, while sitting on the floor. All four poles were rusted and Ziva was across from Tony and beside Gibbs, while McGee was beside Tony and across form Gibbs

She tried to loosen the bindings but they were too tight and to make it worse, there were handcuffs then the ropes.

"Where are we?" Ziva asked.

"We don't..." McGee replied but abruptly stopped when the door flew open and 2 men walked in.

They looked Arabic and spoke it too, "تخبرنا جميع تعرفه عن الدومينو" **(A/N- Tell us all you know about DOMINO")**

Ziva sighed and answered, "ماذا تريد أنت الأوباش" **(A/N- What do you want you bastards")**

A fist came her way and hit her on her right cheek. Her lip spurted blood but she did not show the pain.

She relayed the message to the team in English quickly adding, "If I had the chance… I would kill them right here and now but my hands are tied…"

Another fist came and this time on her left cheek, "We can speak English…." The first man said in heavily accented English, "Maybe you should die instead…." He punched her again in the face.

Just as his fist hit her face another man walked into the room and yelled, "Samuel! Get away from her."

Ziva looked flabbergasted, Gibbs looked amazed, McGee looked shocked, while Tony looked furious and petrified while thinking, "_He is dead! He killed Kate and Gibbs killed him!"_

He bellowed an order to the men who promptly left the room.

"Ari…. You… You are dead!?" Ziva stuttered, still obviously shocked. But her sentence was more of a question then a statement.

"Shalom Zivaleh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PART 3**

**Somewhere**

**16:20**

**(A/N- Tony and McGee do not know that Ziva killed Ari and Ari was Ziva's half brother)**

"But your dead! Gibbs killed you in his basement 3 years ago!" Tony yelled.

"Actually Tony I have a confession. Gibbs did not shot him… I did." Ziva confessed shamefully, "I killed my half brother!" She looked up at Ari, "Or at least I thought I did…"

"You killed Ari?" Tony was shocked, "Why didn't you tell us Ari was your brother?"

"For her own safety, but…" Ari commented but was cut off.

"حان الوقت للانتقال إلى" **(A/N- Time to move out)** A man yelled throwing open the door and he, the man now know as Samuel, his partner, Kareem, and another man stormed in.

The man now leading the pack threw a set of keys to Ari, "You get him," Pointing to Gibbs. He smiled, evilly at Ziva, "I get her."

"Do not hurt her Abdul." Ari said with a note of concern lingering in his tone.

Abdul grinned again, his rotted yellowed teeth showing, "You do not control me. You get him and I get this little beauty," He said as he pinched Ziva's cheeks.

Samuel roughly untied McGee and pulled him to his feet, Kareem did the same for Tony. Ari undid Gibbs' cuffs and pulled him to his feet, carefully watching Abdul.

Abdul undid Ziva and put his hands around her waist, he pulled her forcefully to her feet, his hands lingering just a bit too long. No one could mistake that look on her face for anything other then pure disgust.

"You follow me, Samuel follows him, Kareem follows you." Abdul barked as he pushed Ziva out the door, Ari following with Gibbs, Samuel following with McGee, and finally Kareem, with Tony.

Ari's eyes widened when he saw Ziva's back. Shards of glass from the mirror littered the shirt while blood stained the cloth. He would do anything to rush up to her, and see what happened, but he couldn't. His boss, Abdul, did not know Ziva was his half-sister, and Ari planned to keep it that way.

After going down a hallway and up a short flight of stairs the team was pushed out a double door and into the harsh sunlight. Just outside the door, a transport truck was waiting for them. As the team was forcefully pushed in they could tell that this was no ordinary truck. Once they neared the end of the truck, the area closest to the cab, they were hand cuffed to rails along the wall.

Abdul looked around, "Ari, stay here. Kareem and Samuel, you are with me." He said as he tossed a machine gun to Ari and started walking to the end of the trailer and closed the door. It closed off all light, leaving the rest coming from the ventilation holes. Soon the truck rumbled to life and started to move.

Ari was sitting in the only real seat while the team was stuck on the floor. As they moved along, the team strained there necks too get a good look at the boxes and equipment. One by one, they realized that everything was specialized for bomb making. C-4, dynamite, blasting caps, wires, and more.

Ziva, keeping her voice low, whispered harshly, "Ari! Why are you here? Why did you capture us? Where are they taking us? Why are you a part of this?"

Ari got up and moved to the floor so the NCIS team could see and hear him better, "You all must understand. I am not bad here. I do not want them to set and detonate the bombs."

Tony snorted, "Yeah right! You kill and hurt innocent people! You shot Gerald! You kidnapped Kate! And then you killed Kate for no good reason, she was innocent!"

"And more importantly, I saw you die and bleed out on my basement floor!" Gibbs commented.

"And I shot you. I stood over your dead body. I took your body back to Tele Aviv and went to your funeral!" Ziva added.

"Ziva, I thought you knew. Father told me he'd tell you after I left. That lying _benzona_!" Ari said angrily.

"Tell me what?"

"I had an identical twin, Amyl. He looked exactly like me and sounded like me, but he wasn't. Father never told me, but I found out. One day I stormed into Father's office and he was there, ordering Amyl on that mission that got him killed. Father ordered me to stay silent and go immediately into hiding and I moved to California and changed my name to Ari Smith. After a while I saw a news report on the web about a NCIS agent that was murdered and the killer had been killed. I realized that, that was Amyl. After looking into the reports it said Agent Gibbs had killed him but I had a feeling that you had." He directed that at Ziva.

Ari took a breath and continued, "I called father because I wanted to call you but instead he ordered me to keep quiet. A few months ago I got a call telling me that I was being assigned to a terrorist cell here in DC. I am to aid this operation and once the bombs have gone off, assassinate Abdul and his boss. These bombs are going to be placed in schools, day cares, libraries, federal agencies and everywhere else. I do not want to see any more innocent people die."

Ziva nodded trustingly but Tony looked skeptical as did Gibbs and McGee.

"They are taking you to their headquarters where we will be met up with Abdul's boss. They need you to tell them about DOMINO and how to get it so they have all they need. One half of the bombs are going to be placed here in DC, and the other half are going to be placed in Israel, the reason they need DOMINO. You may think they do not have many bombs, but this truck has enough makings to create 20 bombs and it is only half full. The other trucks hold enough makings for 50 bombs. There are over 20 trucks ordered." Ari finished.

Tim looked horrified, "That can kill…. Like… I don't even want to fathom how many people it can!"

Ari nodded grimly. Ziva pursed her lips in thought while she asked, "So how do you plan on stopping this?"

Ari sighed, "I have been able to gain enough trust with Abdul and his boss but Samuel is… skeptical. I am in charge of weapons so I have all the keys to those. I cannot do this alone, I am hoping to contact Director David and get back-up, but I fear that I will have to do this alone."

The trailer was quiet except for the constant rumbled from the road and the shifting of materials. Soon the truck started to slow. Ari moved back to the chair and pulled the gun into his hands pointing it at the team. Ziva opened her mouth to speak but Ari put his finger to his lips immediately shushing her. The transport stopped and voices were faintly heard as they moved from the cab to the back. The door was latched open and a bright light flooded the trailer.

Samuel walked in rifle in hand, "Ari, Abdul wants us to switch until the next checkpoint."

Ari nodded and tossed him the other gun to him. As he walked away he turned and sent a look that clearly said, "I'm Sorry," to Ziva, and she blinked twice back giving him the confirmation that she understood.

Samuel took the seat and the gun was immediately trained on the team. The truck rumbled to life once again and took off down the road. None of the team dared to speak, so they all sat there in silence until the next checkpoint.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 4**

**Still in the transport truck**

**19:23**

**(A/N- Just to clarify, no one on the team knows about Talia)**

As the truck rumbled to the next stop, Samuel and Ari swapped positions again. Once Samuel left and the truck continued on the way, Ziva looked Ari in the eyes, "Ari, how are you going to get out alive? You are one person, and they have at least 20 people. That is just plain suicide. You need backup. You CANNOT do this alone."

Ari sighed, "I know, but I must try. I do not want innocent people to be killed. I do not want anyone to have to live through the grief of knowing that a perfectly innocent person got caught in a suicide bomber's path and died. I do not want what happened to Talia to happen again…" His voice trailed off and sadness was evident in his eyes.

The team looked to Ziva and saw the same look of grief in her eyes. Tony was the first to speak up, "Who is Talia?"

"Talia is… was, my little sister. _Our _little sister." Ziva said sadly. The team finally put 2 and 2 together. This was why Ziva always wanted revenge when a bomb went off and killed people. This was why Ziva always got emotional when a young girl was killed, especially when that girl was a brunette. The reason was clear to them now; Talia was her sister and was killed by a bomber.

Ziva regained her composer, "I have an idea. Do you have the keys for our cuffs?"

Air shook his head, "No, Abdul has them."

Ziva pursed her lips, "Well, that will make my idea harder but I can try. How long until we arrive? Is there any more checkpoints?"

"We have one hour left until we arrive and there are no more checkpoints." Ari replied.

Ziva strained her neck to look around the truck again. "Ari, my idea is to release myself and help you with the fight."

"Zivaleh! You can't be serious. You could die..." Ari said but was cut off by Ziva.

"If I do not help _YOU_ will surely die. I lost you once already, I can't lose you twice."

"But how will this even work? You cuffed up and I don't have the keys." Ari stated.

Ziva gave a smile and everyone watched as she twisted and withered, trying to get out of the cuffs, "Damn, these things are tight." She mumbled under her breath. With one last grunt of pain, the pulled her right hand out of the cuffs. Moving them to her lap, she rubbed the nasty red marks on her wrists.

"You ok?" Tony and Ari both asked simultaneously with concern.

Ziva shook them off, "I am fine."

"So now what?" Gibbs asked.

"You guys have to get out of your cuffs." Ziva replied. Thinking of an idea, Ziva quickly moved her hands to her hair. Pulling a bobby pin from her bun, she moved behind Gibbs and picked the lock open. Gibbs used the bobby pin to release McGee, and McGee released Tony.

Ziva pulled herself up and she and Ari moved around the truck. Ari opened the small gun cabinet and pulled out what was in there. 4 SIG's and one small pistol. Each SIG had a full clip in it and an extra clip for it, the pistol was had one full clip, and Ari had one machine gun with a full magazine.

As Ari got the guns, Ziva collected a few things to create a drop bomb. Bringing everything to where the team was, they placed everything down. Ari, Gibbs, and Tony started to work on their game plan while Ziva and McGee worked on the drop bomb.

As they worked on it Ziva looked up, "I never knew you knew how to assemble a bomb Tim."

Tim shrugged, "I was never taught it. Remember that case where Abby got that disarmed drop bomb? I helped her take it apart piece by piece and I learnt how it was built. Quite complicated but I know that to build one, all I have to do is do what I had done when I took it apart, just in reverse. When did you learn?"

Ziva smiled and looked back down to her work, "I had no choice but to learn how to build, arm, and disarm a bomb. My father told me it was mandatory so I finished the class."

They continued to work in silence and soon they had finished 3 small drop bombs. They carefully placed the drop bombs aside safely. They turned back to the rest of the team and Ari just as they finished off their plan.

"I will be carrying the machine gun while the rest of you will have the hand guns hidden on yourself. You must pretend your cuffs are on so there are no suspicions. Once Abdul's boss arrives, you will wait for me to give the signal. I will have all three drop bombs and will throw number one, then 2, then 3. That should take out most of the men and the smoke gives you all time to pull the weapons." Ari said, "Everyone understand?"

When everyone nodded they all got ready. Ari hid the bombs in the bag he was carrying, while the team slipped the hand guns behind their shirts, just above their belts. Everyone moved back to their original seats. After another 5 minutes the truck stopped and the door was pulled open. Abdul tossed Ari the keys saying, "Take them to the poles."

Ari nodded and took them one by one to the poles outside the truck and 'locked' them up. They all could see that all of the trucks had arrived but were now emptied into a store room. There was a total of 24 men plus Abdul, Kareem, Samuel, and the team. Most of the men were unarmed and the few that were armed only carried a SIG and the occasional machine gun.

Abdul left Ari with the machine gun as he went to go check the overall progress. Not long later a limo arrived and a tall dark man stepped out with two armed guards. As Abdul met him they walked over to the team, "Tell me about DOMINO." He barked.

"Never." Ziva said defiantly earning another punch to her face creating a bigger bruise then there was before. Abdul and his boss turned their back and walked about 30 meters then stopped. Air silently gave the signal and threw bomb one towards the area where most of the workers were, another towards Abdul, his boss, and the 2 armed guards, and the last bomb went towards the middle left of the room where there was the rest of the men.

The team quickly pulled away from the poles and ducked behind some empty wooden crates where Ari joined them. After the smoke had cleared, at least 15 of the men were dead leaving only about 10 more to kill. The team quickly went into action, firing away, and killing off the people who had the guns first. By now, only 5 or 6 people were left fighting. The crate the team was hiding behind was now destroyed.

Abdul, Kareem, Abdul's bosses guards were all dead but Samuel, Abdul's boss, and 5 other men were still fighting. Ari pulled the trigger and sent a shower of bullets flying towards Abdul's boss and Samuel. They both were killed instantly but the other men realized what was happening and ducked until the machine gun ran out of bullets.

3 of the men snuck up behind the team and lunged. One got McGee, the other got Ari, and the other got Ziva.

As Ari and the man battled it out, Ari gave him a good punch causing him to fly back. Gibbs fired and the man was killed.

They all heard a eerie 'crack' and turned only to see that Ziva has her attacker pinned and has broken his neck with her bare hands.

Only one man was left, and he was battling McGee. McGee lost his gun as a punch knocked it away from him. McGee had his hands on the man's neck and was attempting to strangle him. But the man was too strong. He flipped McGee over and tried to get Tim's hands off his neck.

The team and Ari were about to help him when bullets came flying their way. The team ducked. Once behind a large I beam, the team saw that Abdul's boss hadn't died. He had a SIG and was now shooting at them. The team fired away, but the boss was too smart. He ducked. Ari whispered, "Remember May 1995?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. Ari slid away and Ziva fired again at the boss. Getting up she moved the opposite way that Ari had. Firing again, and again, purposely missing.

The boss stood up, gun on Ziva and a loud "BANG!" erupted from a gun barrel. Ari stood behind the boss, his gun still smoking. By now McGee had finished his battle with the man by smacking his head into the wall multiple times, killing him.

Ari and Ziva walked back to the team, smiles evident on their faces. Tony smiled back and asked, "What happened in May of 1995?"

Ziva shook her head, "Maybe one day you'll actually find out."

Ari lead the team through the bay doors towards a small Gulfstream G650 airplane. "What's this?" McGee asked.

"Abdul's private jet. We're a good length away from DC." Ari said as he climbed up onto it. The team followed and took up the seats. Air walked along to the cockpit and Ziva followed. Ari sat down and started the plane.

"When did U learn how to fly a plane?" Ziva asked as they soared through the air.

"A while ago. When I moved to California, I learn how to pilot it." Ari replied looking at the clouds as they passed by.

As soon as they reached a good altitude he turned on auto-pilot and looked Ziva in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I will be. Let's go home." She said turning back to the clouds.

**A few months later**

**13:00**

"Welcome to NCIS, Special Agent Ari Hawsari." Director Vance said with a smile ad he handed Ari his badge and SIG. Ari and Ziva had both resigned form Mossad and joined NCIS as special agents. A few days after the takedown, Gibbs offered Ari a place on the team. Tony was a bit skeptical at first, but Ari soon showed that he was really that big brother type Ziva had always said he was.

So now this was a team of 5, Ari, Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee, plus Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance. It was just one big happy family….

**The End**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- *Head slap* Ok, I guess I deserved that….**

***Head slap* Ok, I guess I **_**may**_** have deserved that too…**

***HEAD SLAP!* Ok, ok, ok! I know I'm super late with this update!!! Soooo sorry about that!! Way too much homework and stuff… Ugh, still overloaded with projects and assignments… **

**I know this was supposed to be a one shot but there was too much to add so it's a longish one… Sorry about any missing parts though….**

**Also, I've been a bit… depressed, with the lack of reviews lately. I can't figure out how there's like 100+ readers and only… 4 reviewers? Just to let anyone who doesn't like writing long reviews (which I totally understand) Even 2 word reviews like "great chapter" "Horrible story!" "More Please!" "Really great!" "Awful Chapter!" Are good! I even appreciate criticism.**

**Due to my lack of updates, I am now putting mostly al of my stories on Hiatus… Just to not keep you all waiting….**

**Thank you to: tiva2121, AthosionWarrior, ElleGr, and Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something for your reviews =) Big thanks though goes to AthosionWarrior who actually kept me going on this story and not giving up from my lack of reviews…. I owe you for that =)**

**This story is on hiatus for now… Idk if I will continue, but who knows…**

**Thank you for reading and please review… Who knows, maybe that review will 'push' me forward to writing another story for this…**

**Thanks,**

**Jen***


	5. Winter Wonderland

Thanks to my (she prefers to be anonymous) friend who gave me this idea!

**Winter Wonderland**

**The team's got a day off and Tony's got an idea of what to do… Tobogganing! Snowball fights, Sledding, and so much more! Little bit of Tiva and McAbby … Story re-do! My Original fanfiction - Stargate Atlantis fanfiction Winter Wonderland. Re-created to turn it into NCIS Winter Wonderland!**

**Characters**

**Everyone! Some McAbby and oh! You **_**can't **_**forget the Tiva!**

**Rating:**** K+**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**My Notes:**** Rule 12 has well… What rule 12? Yeah, rule 12 is not applicable to this story =P**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Hi! I'm back from my SUPER long Hiatus! I left to finish off a few more of my stories and I succeeded… mostly. NCIS Whumpage, NCIS Story challenges, and Crashed are the only 3 in progress now (Ok, Crashed is on final chapter). **

**I recently moved towards a new fandom too. For anyone else who likes that fandom, I now write for Stargate Atlantis too. I have 2 fanfics out, 1 in-progress-but-un-posted, and 3 one-shots un-posted but slowly being worked on. So my workload didn't really drop =P Oh well, I love it!**

**Now, onto the thank you's:**

**For the reviews, Thanks to…**

IsabelGibbs922  
camprockrocks242  
SpecialAgentZivalah  
Jamie Stone  
Marcia l  
Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something  
MySupermanJoeDJDangaa  
Mac  
AthosionWarrior  
tiva2121

**I would like to give a special thanks to **IsabelGibbs922 **…**  
~**You are the reason I took it off Hiatus to post this little one shot! Thank you for that! **

**Another thanks goes out to everyone who added my story on alerts and favorites! **

**Well, here's the newest segment in my story challenges! Please Read bottom A/N.. I have some important information to share! Good news and Bad… **

**Read and Enjoy!**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**NCIS Squad room**

**09:27**

Tony stood in the squad room waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. It was their mandatory day off and since the holidays were closing in on them, he decided to show them all a tradition he and his brother used to have.

Weeks before the date, he planed everything that he would need. His final task was getting his team to agree to come. Ziva agreed easily so Tony moved onto Tim.

**~ NCIS ~ Tiva ~ McAbby ~ NCIS ~**

"Why? It's cold, snowy, and wet. Doesn't sound like _fun_ to me…" Tim said without looking up from his computer. He was working on something and was clearly engrossed in it.

Tony quickly thought of a plan, "Abby will be there."

"Abby _will_ be there? Sure, I'll go then," He said before turning back to his work.

Tony started to walk towards the elevator with a smile on his face. It would be easy to get Abby to come and then everything would be set/

He explained his plan to her and her eyes lit up excitedly, "Oh that sounds wonderful! I'd love to go!" She thought about it for a second and her smile dropped, "But I can't go. I'm stuck on duty that day."

"I'll see if I can't pull some strings," Tony replied, trying to remember who owed him favors.

Finally he had figured it all out and somehow got Abby the day off. Now everything was set and ready to go.

**~ NCIS ~ Tiva ~ McAbby ~ NCIS ~**

"Thanks again for getting someone to cover for me today." Abby exclaimed, engulfing him in a hug before she pulled on her black and hot pink hat and mitts.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He replied as Ziva joined them, "Hey Zee."

"Morning Tony." Ziva greeted.

A few minutes later John looked at his watch, 9:37, "Where's Tim. He's late."

Just at that very moment, McGee came down the hallway and met up with them. He was wearing a long black coat, mitts, and a scarf.

"Nice of you to join us McGeek, now we can get going." He grabbed his duffle bag from the floor and led the way to the cars.

**Mountain Ridge Park**** (I just made that up… Idk if there's such thing!)**

**10:32am**

They stepped out of the car into bright sunlight and snowy landscape of the Park.

"Come on, he said it's only about a mile from the gate." Tony said, taking the lead.

Finally they stopped at the top of a hill. Tony started pulling things out of his bag before dropping it beneath a tree.

"What is that?" Ziva asked, pointing to a rolled plastic tube Tony was holding.

He pulled of the elastic holding it together and unrolled it, "This, is a crazy carpet!"

"What?"

He placed it on the ground before lying on it, "Here, I'll show you!"

He pushed off and took off down the hill. He eventually stopped at the bottom and got off, running back to the top.

Abby raced over to where the bag was and found what she was looking for. It was a two person wooden sled, "Here Timmy! Come with me!"

He looked hesitant for a second but sat on it. Abby sat in front of him and pulled his hands around her so he could hold on. McGee blushed but grabbed onto the handles as Ziva whispered something to Tony who made it to the top. Tony moved forward with Ziva and they both moved gave the sled a huge push forward, sending them flying down the hill.

Finally they reached the end of the slope, but only to flip over when they hit a small drift, forming a sort of ramp.

Abby landed on top of McGee, and McGee landed on his back, causing them both to now be face to face. McGee smiled and reached up, tenderly placing a kiss on her lips. Abby returned it only to hear a shout from the top, "Oh get a room! Clear the track!" Tony yelled from the top.

In his duffle, he had also packed a snowboard and two flying saucers. Tony and Ziva had the flying saucers and were waiting for them to clear the "track".

They got up and brushed the snow off each other. Tim grabbed the sled in one hand and Abby's hand in the other and they started to trek back up the hill.

"Race you to the bottom." Tony grinned to Ziva, who nodded eargerly.

"Kowabunga!"

As Abby and Tim make it up to the top of the hill, Ziva and Tony were already off and gaining speed. They both forgot that the flying saucers have a tendency to go quite fast and spin. Who made it down first was too close to call.

**~ NCIS ~ Tiva ~ McAbby ~ NCIS ~**

Everyone sat at the bottom of the hill, laughing at the event that had just happened. The girls decided to sit off while Tim and Tony had a snowboard competition. Of course, Tony just had to make it harder so he added more snow, which was thankfully packing snow, to the pre-made drift and created a four foot ramp. They both would go three runs and Ziva and Abby would judge to see who won.

Tony was sure that he would win. The first 2 runs went smoothly, but on the third run Tim took the lead. No one had known but McGee had taken snow-board lessons when he was younger. Tony refused to lose at his own game so he knew he'd have to do something spectacular at the end jump. Abby signaled for him to start and he did.

He plummeted down the hill, picking up as much speed as he could. At the end he soared up the ramp, throwing himself into a 360 as he did, only to crash land in front of a tree. Of course, if that wasn't embarrassing enough, when he hit the ground, it had enough power to send a small tremor up the tree. That added with the gust of wind that mysteriously appeared, the snow on the branch above him fell on top of him.

Standing up, he was covered in snow head to toe, looking a lot like the abominable snowman, "Oh haha. Very funny."

He brushed off the snow and grabbed a bit, forming it into a snowball, he threw it at an unsuspecting Tim who was standing on the opposite side of the track.

"Ah! Hey!" He cried, then retaliated, throwing it back at him, but missing and hitting Ziva instead.

Soon there was a full blown snow ball fight. Tony ducked and pulled Ziva behind the ramp, giving them a shield against the snowy-battle between the other two.

Ziva looked down, realizing that they were still holding hands and gave it a squeeze. He responded by capturing her soft lips in his. She kissed back passionately. They both didn't know how much long passed but the next thing they knew, they were being pummeled by snowballs, "Get a room!" Abby called back over to them, laughing as Tim brushed the snow out of her hair tenderly causing it to tickle her.

Soon time was up and everyone packed up what they had brought and started their mile walk back to the car. Ziva and Tony allowed Tim and Abby to get ahead of them then grabbed each others hands. They both had secretly missed the warmth they shared when they held the other. They both shared a smile and caught up to the team as the snow started to fall in big fluffy flakes.

Abby threw her head back in laughter at one of Tim's jokes, Ziva just smiled and shook her head at it, while Tony groaned at it. Abby placed McGee's arm around her shoulder, which he allowed happily, and Tony smiled placing his arm on Ziva's shoulder. Who knew a simple tradition of going tobogganing with family and friends could be such a wonderful experience.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is the bluebird. Here to stay is the new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along. Walking in a winter wonderland. Later on, we'll conspire. As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking… In a Winter Wonderland!"_

* * *

_**The End!**_

**A/N- Yeah Yeah Yeah… way to fluffy of an ending =P Kinda corney too but hey, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Again, thanks for reading! **

**I have some good news… well good for me, bad for you. I'll start with the good news**

**Ok well I recently competed in a Science and Engineering Fair and last night was the awards ceremony… getting to the good news I won: The Chemistry Award… The 2****nd**** place silver metal… and I made one of the 7 spots on the National Team! I am heading to the Canada-Wide Science Fair!**

**Ok, so that's the good news… now here's the bad news. I thought that it would be pretty simple once you win. Pack and go, right? Wrong! **

**I have to:  
-Re-do parts of my project  
-Re-so my presentation****-Create a Bio for myself  
-(No cardboard allowed? No cloth allowed? What!?) I also have to re-do my backboard…  
-Create a 5 page project report  
-and so much more!**

**So as you can see, my schedule is gonna be incredibly busy for the next while. It wouldn't be so bad but the fair is in one month! Everythings got to be ready before then too so I've got a lot of tasks on hand.**

**The bad news is that this story is back on my hiatus list =( Actually, **_**ALL**_ **of my stories are going on that list until I can finish off everything. I may have time to work on one or two stories quickly during those hours that I have a tiny bit of free time but I'm probably going to be sleeping =P**

**Thankfully the Canada-Wide has wireless internet at certain locations (I don't know if the lounges do yet… I'm gonna find out soon), Ethernet Connections in the rooms (YAY!), and wi-fi at the project area. Now I have to decide to bring my new laptop which I would cry if it got stolen or broken or my old one.**

**Anyways, I will **_**TRY**_** to write some more! But no promises ='( **

**I'm Very Sorry! **

**Yes, I don't believe in Gibbs' rule.. but one of my judges did! I laughed so hard (after he left)! I was being judged and I apologized for the look of a few of the write-ups. The reason it looked bad was because of the sun+black cloth+EXTREMELY HOT= Not good! My classic backboard style is a Wooden frame covered in Cardboard, with cloth over top of it. It makes a sturdy, durable (3rd year in a row using it), and very nice looking display.  
**

**It melted... The sun hit the black cloth, which heated it up, then melted the glue, which dropped the foam with the photo paper, which had my write ups on it *gasps for breath* Wow, long run-on sentence!**

**Anyways, he told me "Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness. It's not your fault that they can't control the temperature in here."**

**All I thought of was Gibbs rule =D**

**Oh my! Wayy Too long of Author's Note! Sorry about that! **

**Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'll see what I can do about that new story =P  
Jen***


End file.
